


«Генри, ам»

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, First Time, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Раньше они целовались и дрочили друг другу — продираясь сквозь слои одежды, не снимая.А сейчас в постели впервые по-настоящему, охреневшие, распалённые, растерянные.
Relationships: Henry Thompson/Michael Hope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	«Генри, ам»

**Author's Note:**

> Оба в прошлом гетеро, сексуальная неопытность, первый опыт в постели, неудачный минет, немного футфетиша, юмор, взаимная дрочка. Упоминается насилие в прошлом Майка.

Когда Майкл вышел из душа, обмотав бёдра цветастым полотенцем, Генри не удержался. Рыкнул, напал, цапнул!..  
И Майкл с хохотом рванул от него. Он дико боялся щекотки. До визга, до ора, до беспорядочных ударов пятками.   
Извивался, захлёбывался, дрыгал ногами. Выдирался, а Генри снова ловил, хватал, дразнил под рёбрами, под коленями, ерошил лёгким прикосновением бока.   
Майкл совершенно неприлично вскрикивал, шумел, как поросёнок, не давался в руки, выскальзывал.   
Потом его — голого, разгоряченного — Генри всё же поймал и повалил на кровать. И Майкл под ним затих. Чистый, скрипящий от свежести, с мокрой щёточкой волос на макушке.   
Генри нежно обнял его — уже без щекотки. Погладил некрупные, но жёсткие мускулы на предплечьях — как узлы на верёвках, обвёл большими пальцами узкие запястья — по кругу, будто по следу от защёлкнувшихся наручников.

Майкл уткнулся лицом в простынь и взволнованно дышал. Не двигался, не сопротивлялся.   
Генри осторожно поцеловал его в худой проступающий позвоночник. Прижался губами к лопаткам — сначала левой, потом правой.   
Замер. Приподнялся, не отпуская кисти Майкла.   
Он впервые видел своего мальчика — таким. Мягким, податливым, совершенно обнажённым перед Генри.  
Стянутое в погоне и шутливой борьбе полотенце сиротливо и скомкано лежало на полу.  
Раньше Майкл никогда не выходил из душа вот так, в одном полотенце. Этим всегда щеголял Генри, небрежно, привычно: хозяин дома, не изменявший своим привычкам.   
А парень… заходил в ванную в штанах и футболке и выходил в них же. Даже на купальный халат не решался.   
Всегда застёгнут на все пуговицы и молнии, ни лишнего дюйма открытой кожи, распаренного тела. Ополаскивался под душем и выбирался такой же сосредоточенный, серьёзный. Одетый от макушки до пяток.  
Пока вся семья Томпсонов разгуливала то в пижамных мини-шортиках — Элисон, то в махровом белом халате — Мелани, то в полосатом цветном полотенце на бёдрах — Генри.   
Мальчик между них выглядел правоверным исламистом в своей футболке и длинных домашних штанах после душа. Не расслаблялся ни на секунду. И не позволял себе ничего лишнего, распахнутого, личного.   
Генри впервые увидел его голым только сейчас. Когда они более-менее освоились и решились на что-то большее.   
И Генри трогал его, запоминал губами, изучал. Дышал в подрагивающие лопатки, не мог оторваться от гладкой чистой кожи, прихватывал зубами, ощущая молчаливую дрожь, и всё больше распалялся.   
Ему хотелось увидеть Майкла — всего. За все слепые годы, которые они провели рядом и не видели друг друга, смотрели незряче.   
Трогать его, щупать, осязать, узнавать.   
Впитывать в себя, ощущать, принимать заново. Не как ребёнка, пацана без семьи, своего подопечного.   
А как друга, партнёра, равного.   
Рядом с кем Генри как обалдел, охренел до потери пульса, так до сих пор находится в коме.   
И ему непривычно, незнакомо, сладко и радостно.  
Он не знает, сколько родинок у Майкла. Он никогда не обращал внимания даже на те, что видел.   
Ему нравится гладить его бёдра — жёсткие, прямые, совсем не те, к которым привыкли ладони; округлым, полным, мягким.   
Ему нравится запах Майка, вкус его кожи, его обманчивая податливость — потому что под руками Генри перекатываются крепкие твёрдые мышцы, как плотные камешки.  
Генри изучает его шею под коротко стриженой щёточкой волос, его спину, его ягодицы. Ему странно и нежно, сердце парит в груди как крылатый аист в небе.  
Он подхватывает Майкла под живот и приподнимает на себя. Тот послушно изгибается в ответ и дышит совсем сдавленно:  
— Генри? — спрашивает глухо, тревожно.   
Генри не понимает, о чём тот. Держит парня за бёдра, заставив того встать на постели домиком, развести ноги пошире, опереться на локти.   
Генри гладит его по вздымающимся бокам, по крепким икрам, проводит широкой ладонью по втянувшемуся животу и густому шерстистому паху.   
Майкл подаётся под его движения, и сердце у него колотится так, что ощущается пульсом во всех жилках под пальцами.   
Генри целует его в копчик. И в крепкую, без всяких ямочек, задницу. И прикусывает — Майкл от неожиданности с шумом втягивает воздух, упёршись лбом в матрас, но молчит. Генри спускается ниже. Чуть разводит жёсткие согнутые ноги и прижимается к ним ладонями, ртом. Ведёт языком, ощущая проступившие мурашки. Нажимает рукой на поясницу — и Майкл ложится, распластывается, вытягивается. 

У него нежные щиколотки. Костистые широкие ступни. Шершавые бледные пятки. Когда Генри прижимается губами к одной — ждёт, что сейчас вскинется, заливисто взвизгнет, звонко шарахнет ею по морде — щекотно!   
Майкл весь в мурашках и неподвижен.   
Только лопатки ходуном ходят.   
Генри сжимает ладонью и его ступни, и лодыжки, и икры. Ему странно и охуенно.   
Он переворачивает рывком Майка лицом к себе. Подтягивается наверх и укладывается на него.   
От возбуждения щекотно в паху. Мальчик тоже неравнодушен.   
Член у него крепкий, перевитый венами, гладкий — Генри ощущает под своим животом.   
Генри впервые видит все родинки на шее Майкла. И на его плечах. И осторожно, и с изумлением трогает их губами.   
А того трясёт.   
Генри целует бледные ключицы, обводит языком соски — тёмные, чувствительные, острые. Держит Майкла за бёдра, вжимает в кровать.  
Рядом с пупком узкий невнятный шрам — но не длинный, как от прооперированного аппендицита, а круглый, уже расползшийся от времени, словно татуировка.   
Генри касается его весомым гортанным выдохом. Понимая, откуда.  
— Кто тебя так?  
И кажется, что из Майкла вмиг достали желудок, настолько впалым становится живот.   
— Это не я, — говорит он тихо. — И не мама.   
Напряжённые мышцы, посеревшая вмиг кожа — парня только что швырнуло в прошлое. Он далеко, в болезненном «там», а не в настоящем, в горячей постели с Генри.  
Генри прижимается губами к тому, что Майкл считает уродством, слабостью, позором. К тому, что до сих пор несёт в себе один — напоминание, как был для кого-то из хахалей матери живой пепельницей, о которую можно гасить окурки.   
Понятно, почему он на первых порах знакомства так дёргался на привычку Генри — дымя сигаретой, сыпать вокруг пеплом, не глядя тыкать окурком во что придётся.   
Генри ласкает губами старый ржавый ожог медленно, бережно, до сих пор, пока Майкл не расслабляется и протяжно, бездумно выдыхает.   
Генри снова опускается к бёдрам, голеням, щиколоткам. Он нежит и гладит эти сильные выносливые ноги, жилистые, худые и бледные. Есть в них что-то очаровательное, беззащитное и крепкое — если вдруг двинет коленом по зубам, без них и останешься.   
— Удивительно, что ты такой, — Генри целует выступающую косточку. А потом наваливается на Майкла всем весом, вдавив его в кровать.   
Приподнимается на руках:  
— И странно, что я такой, — признаётся беспомощно.  
Целует Майкла — взбудораженный, наэлектризованный — и тот отвечает жарко, взахлёб. Обнимает Генри руками и коленями, прильнув всем телом, дразнит бёдрами, доводит до неистовства ощущением нежной шёлковой головки стояка вдоль живота.  
— Генри, — выдыхает в губы. — Возьми меня. Хоть как-нибудь.  
Генри теряется, как дурак. Как, вот так сразу?! А он только открыл для себя вторую базу!..   
Это Майкл — прогрессивен и, наверное, просмотрел кучу роликов порно. Вот тех самых. В ногу с тенденциями. Несётся стремительно, жадно — как с пенистых горок акварпарка.   
А Генри…Генри в первый раз увидел его совершенно голым и обалдел. Опьянев от его наготы и открытости. Вштыренный и обдолбанный — вот какой сейчас детектив Томпсон, застряв на второй базе!.. Но не ханжа и не ретроград! Взять так взять!  
Генри решительно смещается вниз и берёт член Майка в рот.  
И всё.  
Напряжённо моргает и держит. Просто держит.  
И понимает, что у Майкла такое же офигевшее и смятённое лицо, как у Генри пару секунд назад:  
— `енри…  
Мальчик толкается бёдрами крепко, сильно, неосознанно — ещё не договорив. Влажная мягкая головка скользит по нёбу, во рту тесно, много. И Генри не успевает схватить воздух, чтобы не задохнуться.   
Ему странно, трудно, и он не справляется. Буквально тонет, барахтаясь, терпит, ему неприятно и неудобно, и непонятно!  
Генри выныривает шумно, высоким подъёмом, как кит к борту корабля:  
— Не могу… Извини, Май…ки, не мо…гу…

Раньше они целовались и дрочили друг другу — продираясь сквозь слои одежды, не снимая.   
А сейчас в постели впервые по-настоящему, охреневшие, распалённые, растерянные. Совершенно неумелые в том, что так искусно демонстрируется в специализированном порно. И Генри вместо того, чтобы шикарно «взять!» глупо сделал «ам!». 

Он ощутил, как его, зажмурившегося, беспомощного от стыда и неприятия, обнял за щёки Майк:  
— Генри. Ты. Я. Просто.  
Мальчик говорил отрывисто, коротко, так же, как думал сейчас Генри. Не нужно ему было никаких новшеств.  
И Генри упал лицом в его шею, в его родинки, в его хриплое горячее дыхание.  
Они ухватились друг за друга привычно, крепко, ласково. Генри вжимал Майкла в кровать — и сам приподнимал бёдра под его кулаком. Целовал его в тонкие жилки под кожей и глухо рычал, ощущая, как становится шероховатым, облепленным мурашками под ним мальчик.   
От эмоций, от ощущений, от обнажённости друг друга и возбуждения их шарашило так, словно они занимались самым разнузданным, страстным, технически безукоризненным сексом.   
Майкл кончил первым, гортанно застонав и выгнув шею под зубами Генри.   
Генри не дал соскользнуть его ладони, удержал, перехватил в «голландский руль» — они перепробовали всё во взаимной дрочке, — и кончил вслед и очень быстро. Пальцы Майкла на его члене — жилистом, крепком — будоражили так, как не всякий женский горячий рот.   
Сносило Генри только так.   
Если бы он мог, выплеснулся бы целиком Майку на лицо, а не на живот. На плотно сомкнутые ресницы, сведённые тёмные брови, острые скулы.   
И целовал бы после липкие солёные губы. Жадно, безжалостно.   
Воображение Генри прогрессивно опередило и даже развратно обскакало имеющуюся действительность.   
В которой он только-только впервые увидел, как его сперма растекается не по ладони, сомкнутой кольцом, а по впалому обнажённому животу Майкла. И закайфовал так, словно ему подарили «Харлей-Дэвидсон» на Рождество.   
Ему стало странно и блаженно.  
Из тела словно вынули все кости, и Генри упал на Майкла, уткнувшись мордой в подушку над его обнажённым, обсыпанном родинками, плечом. И ощущая, как они прилипают животами намертво, и как горячо бёдрам — мальчик был та ещё бомба, щедрый, изобильный семенем.  
Майкл тихо, сипло под ним дышал.   
— Генри… — произнёс наконец, — твоя очередь.   
— А?  
— Переворачивайся. Теперь я буду тебя изучать.  
Он провёл, не открывая глаз, по шершавой спине Генри и его наждачной от шрамов голове.   
— Ты же, — выговорил на выдохе, — совсем голый. Я тебя не видел таким ни разу.   
Ну да, махровые халаты, полосатые цветные полотенца, а при чужом новом, появившемся в семье, мальчике торопливо надетые футболки. Чтобы не смущать и не вызывать лишних расспросов. Не рассказывать историю своих шрамов. Не только от глупого следа от профуканного аппендицита, и от татуировки, набитой по молодости и потом сведённой в браке. Но и от пропущенных пуль и пропоровших шкуру ножей.   
Мальчику с его чуткими пальцами художника, конечно, интересно. Потрогать и изучить — вместо родинок на шее, которых у Генри не было, и следов ожогов от окурков, с которыми жизнь, слава богу, не сталкивала.   
Главное, чтобы интерес не сменила жалость.  
— Ты только, — сказал Генри совсем глупо, — только над ними не кудахтай, ладно?  
И Майкл почему-то засмеялся.


End file.
